This study is designed to identify family members of a proband diagnosed as having glucorticoid-suppressible hyperaldosteronism (GSH) and to attempt to identify the gene involved in this disorder. Initial patient with GSH seen on inpatient CRC. This protocol used the CORE laboratory to analyze bloods drawn off-site and at other GCRC's.